Thunderstorm
by cmol8806
Summary: Booth and Brennan have their 18 month old and Parker when a thunderstorm knocks out the lights. Oneshot


**dont own anything**

"Come on! Pass the ball!" Booth exclaims to the TV, watching his basketball team lose. He sits back on the couch in annoyance. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a pair of blue-gray eyes peeking over the far arm of the couch.

He slowly turns his head in their direction causing them to disappear with an excited giggle. He holds back a chuckle and turns back to the TV, quickly snapping his head back when the eyes reappear. With a laughing squeal, Christine Angela Booth hugs her stuffed pink pig and ducks down to hide from her father.

"Spying on your Daddy, Chrissy?" Booth teases as he picks up his laughing 18-month-old daughter and starts to tickle her. Brennan leans against the kitchen entryway and watches her boyfriend with their daughter, still surprised at the amount of love that fills her. Letting the two of them have their fun, she turns back into the kitchen to finish preparing her mac and cheese dinner.

"No, Daddy! Stop!" Chrissy laughs out. Chuckling Booth stops his tickling, sitting back with her in his lap. She holds out her pig to him, mouth pouting and eyes wide. "Oh no! Jasper hurt!"

"Oh no. Here, let me see," Booth plays along, leaning forward and kissing the stuffed animal on the snout. "There, all better."

"Thank you, Daddy," she flashes a miniature of his own smile at him before leaning forward and giving him a hug, her head leaning onto his shoulder as if it was made to fit there perfectly.

Booth gives her head a loving kiss, holding her to him with a contented smile on his face. He doesn't know what he did in his life to earn the blessing he has, but he thanks God everyday. He has a beautiful daughter with the love of his life and an amazing son who is on his way over for a week as according to the new custody agreement. Christine sits back and starts to poke at her pig.

"Jasper's eyes, jasper's mouth," she starts reciting, pointing at each feature as she says them. Booth reaches behind him and grabs the remote to mute the TV, changing it over to one of her channels at the same time.

"It's time for dinner Christine," Brennan says, stepping to the pair on the couch.

Christine gives her mother the Booth charm smile, holding facing her pig towards her mother. "Jasper a pig, Mommy. Oink oink!"

"That is correct, very good." Brennan picks up her daughter and turns towards the kitchen just as there is a knock on the door. Booth smiles widely as he gets up and answers the door.

"Hey Dad!" Parker says as he steps in, giving his dad a short hug.

"Hey, bub! I missed you," Booth says, ruffling the ten-year's hair.

"Parker! Par_ker_!" Chrissy calls, leaning out of her mother's arms to get to her brother.

"Hi, Tiney," Parker says to his sister, using the nickname he gave her when he saw her in the hospital. He takes Christine in his arms and smiles at Brennan giving her a one-arm hug. "Hi Bones! I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Parker," Brennan says fondly.

"She's getting big," Rebecca tells Booth, smiling. Booth looks at his family with a proud smile on his face.

"Yeah, so is Parker. Thanks for dropping him off, Becca." His eyes shift to the downpour of rain falling behind her. "Be careful on-"

"On the drive home. I've driven in the rain before, Seeley." She looks at her son. "Bye Parker. Drew and I will see you next week."

"Okay Mom." Parker walks over, still carrying his sister to give Rebecca a hug. "I love you. Bye."

"Bye!" Chrissy waves with a smile. With a smile for the baby and a goodbye for Brennan, Rebecca leaves.

"Hey, it smells good in here!" Parker says, smiling at the adults.

"Bones made mac and cheese for dinner!" Booth takes Chrissy out of Parker's arms as they walk to the kitchen. "And green beans. Does that sound good, Princess?"

"Mmm., green beans are good," she says happily as Booth sets her in her high chair and Brennan sets a plate of food in front of her.

After dinner, Brennan sits with the kids in the living room watching Toy Story 3, her daughter on the floor playing with a plastic car in her lap next to Parker. Booth is in the kitchen washing the dinner dishes, shaking his head at the thought that his daughter would rather eat green beans than mac and cheese.

"Daddy cleaning?" a small voice asks from behind him. He turns and smiles at the girl.

"Yeah, Daddy's cleaning. Do you want to help Daddy clean?"

"No," she shakes her head with a wide smile. She runs over to hide behind the refrigerator. "No way Daddy. No clean."

Booth chuckles, placing the last dish in the strainer just as the lights go out.

"Dark! Daddy!" Chrissy calls out, her voice slightly scared. Booth dries his hands quickly on his jeans before walking over to pick up his daughter.

"Booth, Christine?" Brennan calls out from the living room.

"I got her, Bones," he tells her, reaching into a drawer with his left hand to pull out a flashlight. There is a bright flash of lightning.

"Whoa!" Parker voice says from the living room as he rushes over to the window. There is a loud boom of thunder and Chrissy covers her ears with a frown on her face, burying her head into her father.

"It's okay, princess, it can't hurt you," Booth soothes her, using the light of the flashlight to illuminate his way into the living room. Brennan and Parker are standing by the window, Brennan explaining to the boy the cause of the thunderstorm.

"That is so cool!" Parker exclaims, staring out into the pouring rain. "It's hailing! Hey dad, can we go outside and get some? Please?"

"No, Bub, I think we should stay inside where its warm," Booth says as Brennan uses the flashlight to set up candles and electric lanterns around the room.

"What's wrong with Tiney?" Parker looks at his baby sister with concern.

"She is afraid of the dark," Brennan answers from across the room.

"I'm brave, Mommy," Chrissy says defiantly, sticking out her bottom lip. However, when lightning flashes again she turns her face back into her father's neck.

"I know what'll make you feel better, Tiney," Parker says as he grabs a flashlight and runs into the kitchen.

"Parker," Booth and Brennan both say warningly, knowing what the boy is getting as they have endured thunderstorms with him before.

"Marshmallows!" he says reentering the room. The adults grown, knowing that whether they give them the sweet or not, they were in for a long night.

Two hours later Chrissy seems to have forgotten her fear as she runs around the couch, laughing hysterically as her mother chases her. Parker is bouncing a ball against the wall repeatedly, knowing he can get away with it because his father is in the kitchen cleaning up his kids' mess when they tried to make cereal.

"I'm so booorreed-eh," he whines, throwing the ball hard against the wall.

"Hey!" Booth says irritably, snatching the ball out of the air. "You know better than that."

"Sorry," he mumbles. "But Dad, I'm bored."

"Read a book." Parker rolls his eyes.

"Parker, Parker, Parker, Parker," Chrissy says, climbing up on the couch next to the boy, knocking over a glass of water that he had sitting next to him.

"Ah, man!" Parker jumps up, rubbing the wet spot on his leg.

"Oh no! I'm sorry," Chrissy says sorrowfully, looking at her brother with a sad face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Parker."

"It's okay, Tiney," Parker reassures her, her blue-gray eyes causing him to melt as always. "It was an accident."

"A cident," she agrees.

"Do you want a towel?" Brennan asks, already walking towards the hallway.

"No it's fine Bones, thank you," Parker stops her. "So what do we do now?"

"Parker, book!" Christine climbs down off the couch and heads off towards the hallway. "Come _on_, Parker. Come_ on._"

Parker smiles at the cuteness of his sister and follows her, taking a flashlight with him. Booth shakes his head with a small chuckle, picking up the glass and taking it to the kitchen.

"How are we going to get her to bed?" Brennan asks, following him into the kitchen. "She usually sleeps after her bath, but we can't give her one in the dark."

"Nyquil," Booth says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" Brennan says loudly.

"It's a joke!" he laughs, laughing harder when she hits him in the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Christine is sitting in Parker's lap on the ground, a small book held in front of her.

"One a time," she says which Parker translate to mean 'Once upon a time'. She then mumbles something softly in baby talk before closing the book. "The end."

"That was a good story, Tiney," he praises. She gets up and turns to him with a bright smile.

"Good story," she repeats happily. She leans towards him and gives him a kiss on his lips. "Mmmuah! Hide a Seek!"

She covers her mouth as she laughs then sprints out of the room. Parker quickly gets up to follow her, calling her name. He gets to the hallway and sees her run into Booth and Brennan's room.

"Tiney," he calls, walking into the room which is now pitch black.

"Parker, dark," he hears her cry.

Too concerned to go out and get a flashlight, he wanders around the room. "Tiney, where are you? It's okay, I'm here."

He puts his hand to the side, expecting to lean against the wall but miscalculated and falls into the open closet. He stumbles in, grabbing at the clothes to stop his fall, bringing down some clothes in the process.

"Ow!" he says as a small box hits him on the head. He grabs the box and sits up, feeling a small body press into him.

"Parker hurt!" Chrissy cries loudly. "Daddy! Mommy!"

"Christine? Parker?" he hears his dad call.

"In here," he answers, hearing the adults' footsteps. He hugs his sister to help calm her down until a beam of light causes him to turn his face to the side.

"Mommy, Parker hurt!" Christine cries, walking to her mother's waiting arms.

"Parker are you okay? What happened?" Booth says, bending down next to his son in concern.

"I'm fine Dad. Tiney decided she wanted to play hide and seek and ran into here before I can stop her. She got scared because of the dark and started crying. I tried to find her but it was too dark and fell into the closet," he rubs his head as he holds out his hand. "I grabbed some clothes and this box fell out and hit my head."

Booth's eyes widen and he reaches out to snatch the box out the boy's hand.

"Booth what is that?" Brennan asks curiously, rubbing Christine's back as the baby calms down.

"Nothing, its-its nothing," he says nervously, helping Parker stand up. He tries to stuff the box into his pocket but misses, causing it to open and the object inside to fall out. Brennan hears it fall and uses her flashlight to find it.

"Pretty!" Christine says, her crying done. Parker and Brennan look at Booth.

"Booth?" Brennan says, her brow furrowed.

"This…this isn't how I wanted to do this," he says nervously, bending down to pick up the silver ruby ring.

"Are-are you…?" Brennan shifts Christine, stepping closer to Booth.

"Bones…Temperance I love you. I love our family," he smiles down at his son, running a hand over his head before smiling at his daughter in Brennan's arms. "I want to be able to stand in front of our friends and declare how much you mean to me. To let them and the whole world know that I'm completely devoted to you for the rest of my life. I know how you feel about this and if you say no, nothing's gonna change. I will always be here, loving you. Bones, will you marry me?"

"Booth I always thought that marriage is something that you need to have a reason to enter into." She looks around at the faces looking at her, allowing her love for them to fill her up. "I have four huge reasons."

She places Chrissy down next to Parker, stepping up and cupping Booth's face.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she whispers, smiling at him tearfully. His smile is almost as big as the one he had when she confessed to him that she was pregnant. He pulls her towards him and crushes his mouth to hers.

"Eww," both children say, causing the couple to break apart and laugh.

"Alright, I think it's bedtime," Booth says, scooping up Chrissy. "Are you ready for bed?"

"I tired, Daddy," she says, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Later that night, Booth holds his fiancée in his arms as they lie in their bed. He is playing with her hand, running his thumb over the ring on her finger.

"What's the fourth reason?" he asks her softly. She lifts her head off his chest and gives him a puzzled look. "Earlier, you said you had four reasons: Parker Christine and me. What's the fourth?"

"They don't have a name yet," she tells him, smiling widely at him.

He stares at her confused until she takes his hand and places it on her lower abdomen. Slowly a look of wonder and happiness crosses his face.

"Another one?" he whispers, his goofy smile back on his face. She nods her head, chuckling. He joins in her laughter before rolling her over once again trying to break the laws of physics.

**what did you think? too corny? i wrote this real quick. i'm trying to get back into the flow of writing Bones, kinda stuck on BTVS. This was a challenge from another website, the Lab. Pretty much everything that Christine did is based off my 19 month old niece, who is too cute for words, but I think she knows it lol. alright, please review! please!**


End file.
